Implantable medical devices (IMDs) typically include a housing that encloses a variety of internal components, and protects the components from an implanted environment. For example, within the human body, the housing is sealed to prevent introduction of fluids or moisture to the internal components of an implantable medical device (IMD). In many cases, the IMD includes external components that extend outside of the housing and communicate with the internal components.
One example is an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator (ICD), which includes an internal battery, at least one charging capacitor, and electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry typically is coupled to pacing and/or diagnostic leads that extend outside of the device housing for positioning within or near the targeted tissue such as the heart. To protect internal components while permitting electrical connections with external components, the ICD includes a connector body coupled to a filtered feedthrough electronic module assembly (FFEMA). FFEMA ensures that a seal exists between the electronic components inside and outside of the implantable medical device. FFEMA comprises an electronic module assembly (EMA) and a feedthrough assembly. The feedthrough pins, which extend from the feedthrough assembly, are laser welded to conductive strips on the EMA. A further processing step includes welding at least one of the feedthrough pins to a ferrule, which forms the ground connection, for the feedthrough assembly.
Yet another manufacturing processing operation involves adhering the ferrule to the EMA through epoxy. Moreover, an operator will occasionally incorrectly connect the EMA to the feedthrough assembly before applying the epoxy between the EMA and the ferrule. Incorrect assembly of the feedthrough assembly and the EMA can sometimes result in the EMA and/or feedthrough assembly being discarded.
Efforts to simplify or reduce the complexity, cost, and time of the manufacturing and assembly process can directly impact the cost of the implantable medical device for patients. Accordingly, more simple and cost-effective device assembly processes for implantable medical devices are desirable.